The present invention relates to an inline fiber optic light control module and more particularly to an inline fiber optic light control module useful adjacent the point of use without a sacrifice in efficiency.
The usual methods for controlling the light output through an optical fiber optic cable are by adjusting the light with a mechanical diaphragm at the light source itself, or by varying the voltage to the lamp. In certain applications, such as during surgical procedures, an endoscope (such as a laparoscope), usually of metal construction, coupled to the fiber optic cable, may be employed. The surgeon using the device may be anywhere from four to twelve feet away from the source of light. For safety reasons, an electric switch adjacent to the endoscope is not used, so the surgeon must operate while depending on another person to adjust the light source.
When a mechanical diaphragm is inserted between the fiber and the instrument into which it connects, or into the cable itself, there is the problem of aligning the ends of the cable to accept the diaphragm.
A typical cable has 10,000 fibers bundled together in a circular configuration, with dark spots between the circles of glass enclosed in an opaque sheathing forming a fiberoptic cable or bundle. Unless the two ends are perfectly aligned, which is very difficult at best and probably impossible to accomplish, there would be substantial light loss causing a reduction in efficiency and effectiveness.
A number of patents have been issued covering devices which relate to controlling the light in fiber optic cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,116 shows apparatus for modulating light in optical fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,129 discloses a light control device for an endoscope using a shutter mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,205 describes an optical system for providing high quality images from an image guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,593 illustrates an eyepiece for a fiberscope for rendering inconspicuous the pattern of the cores and claddings of the optical fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,495 discloses endoscope apparatus employing a plurality of interchangeable diaphragms to permit selection of the F number which is desired.
German patent 27,45,397 shows in the figures an arrangement for attenuating the light from a lamp to a light carrying cable employing members 7, 8, and 8 which appear to be employed to control the amount of light which is blocked.
None of the aforementioned patents appears to disclose or teach the present invention.